


Ragnar Lothbrok Imagines

by sserpente



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Slavery, Violence, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: A collection of all of my Ragnar Lothbrok Imagines. Fluff, angst, (shameless) smut, you name it, it's there! ;-)





	1. Imagine being way too excited for Norse Halloween and asking Ragnar to decorate the house with you...

**Author's Note:**

> Here, you can read all of my Ragnar Lothbrok Imagines which can also be found on Tumblr (@sserpente). I mainly post there but this story will be updated as regularly as possible. Side notes: The first few Imagines are over two years old (so please bear with me), some of them are based on requests. If you want to make a request, head over to my Tumblr and send me an ask (but please make sure requests are open first!).
> 
> Rating varies from Teen to Mature and Explicit. The tags I added vary from story to story. Mind the additional warnings!
> 
> Chapter one: Imagine being way too excited for Norse Halloween and asking Ragnar to decorate the house with you... in exchange for sex

_Words: 666  
Warnings: implied smut_

* * *

 

Grinning to yourself silently, you took a deep breath to enjoy the cool autumn air. Summer was finally over and already, you were looking forward to the leaves turning brown, yellow, red and orange, colouring the woods. Nature was going to bloom with beauty.

However, autumn, or much more the end of it, indicated one more thing—Álfablót, the annual festival where there were sacrifices made for the elves when the few crops your people possessed were to be harvested. You were a union during those celebrations, with all the beer that was drunk to honour Odin Allfather; and you were a family.

So as soon as you noticed that autumn began, you practically jumped to initiate preparations. Everything needed to be perfect, especially with your man being Earl. You’d do well to properly worship and praise the gods for this privilege and so you would.

You got up so early that first autumn day it was still dark outside, a song about Álfablót on your lips as you started to decorate Ragnar’s and your house for the festivities. Better early than never… or was it late than never? Well, never mind.

“What are you doing?” Your boyfriend was amused when he entered the room so quietly you flinched when you suddenly heard his rather sleepy voice.

“I am decorating for Álfablót,” you replied, barely looking over your shoulder and suppressing a giggle. Ragnar lifted his eyebrows, entertained by your eagerness. You had already hung up some kind of self-made swag with leaves from a nearby sycamore tree. Over the next couple of days, they would turn a beautiful red, yellow and orange and the corners and even the dining table were decorated with a few big and small pumpkins you had gotten from a friend already. They had double purpose—one, you would be able to cook delicious meals and two, they looked incredibly pretty and charming.

“(Y/N)… Álfablót will not take place before the full moon, that is in more than thirty days.”

“I am aware?”

The Viking chuckled. “Then why do you do this?”

“You know how much I love Álfablót. Why wait with preparations and anticipation if I might as well start now?” You mused, reaching up high to tie the swag to one of the wooden bars on the ceiling. It was to no avail. You were too small.

When you turned around helplessly with an innocent expression, Ragnar stood there with his arms crossed and a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

“Help me?”

Shaking his head, he made his way over to you. With a seductive sparkling in his eyes, he took the swag from your hands to tie it around the wooden bar.

As soon as he was done though, he yanked you into his arms so swiftly you let out a scream of surprise. Your legs were wrapped around his middle when he lifted you up onto the dining table so you could place your arms around his neck.

“You are… the most peculiar woman I have ever met.” He purred. Breathing in sharply, he rested his forehead against yours before pressing his lips against yours. It was a hungry, desperate kiss, a kiss that promised he was glad that he had you. Your tongues moved together in a disturbing rhythm, fighting playfully all the while your mouths caressed each other’s.

When you finally pulled away too suck in fresh air, you smirked.

“If you help me decorate the rest of the house, we can have sex.” You suggested, batting your eyelashes at him. Ragnar chuckled once more, his eyes flashing—this time with hungry desire and lust.

“I am gonna have sex with you either way, (Y/N).” He teased.

You pouted, raising your eyebrows at him in a taunting manner.

“Are you sure about that?”

Instantly, Ragnar’s expression turned somewhat erratic. He knew you were playing him of course—and you loved how he played along. Frantically, he blinked. “Let’s decorate the house then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	2. Imagine Ragnar catching you sleepwalking in the middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Ragnar catching you sleepwalking in the middle of the night

_Words: 1033  
Warnings: mentions of rape, mentions of violence_

* * *

 

You frowned when you awoke. There were no wooden bars above your head, no thin blanket wrapped around your chilling body. You were standing at the riverbank, your bare feet digging into the rough gravel, the ice cold water tickling your toes. Around you there were dark silhouettes of evergreen firs, the water surface was reflecting the moonlight. It was a truly beautiful sight. Only you had no idea how you had gotten here.

You must have been sleepwalking again. Your twisted dreams full of goblins, dark elves and cunning gods often lured you to unknown places. One time, when you were younger, your mum had found you just before falling into the castle’s well. Ever since then, she had made sure to lock your door after you went to bed, looking after you night after night—but that was before you had been abducted to serve the cruel Vikings as their slave.

Now, your life, as ridiculous as it sounded, was in danger every night; not just because of the greedy and lustful gazes the men shot you when you served them dinner, went to get fresh water or washed clothes.

Apparently, you were the property of the most dangerous one of them all. You knew his name was Ragnar and that he was the Earl of the tribe, however, apart from that, nothing. Over time, of course, you had picked up some of the language but it still wasn’t enough for you to speak yourself, let alone hold conversations. Not that anyone wanted to talk to you anyway. You were a worthless slave, your only purpose to serve Ragnar’s bevy.

He had taken you about twelve months ago now, stealing you from your caring family. It had been your first time on a ship, your first time sailing. Given the circumstances, you were all but delighted.

Fortunately, nothing had happened to you thus far. One time, Ragnar’s brother Rollo had hit you in a rage for spilling some of the expensive wine they had brought back from a successful raid. He had been quite drunk already, you knew from experience that red wine could make you tipsy quite quickly, so you had tried to shrug it off and then later cooled your burning and aching cheek with a wet cloth.

There were worse things that could happen to you—being raped, being killed for disobedience or being sacrificed to their gods, for instance. You were lucky. God was still with you.

“I’d be careful,” a familiar voice suddenly ripped you from your thoughts, having you flinch in fear. “People might think you’re up to something. Snooping around. Planning an attack. Or an ambush.”

A figure stepped out of the shadows as you turned to face the voice; and as soon as the pale moonlight hit his face, you let out a relieved breath. It was Ragnar. Rollo would have been far worse. Or Floki. He was creeping you out.

“I’m not up to a-anything!” You shot back quickly, hoping he would believe you. You knew what happened to slaves who rose up against their owners. Death was merciful compared to it.

“Then what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?”

Chewing on your lower lip, you looked at the dusty gravel underneath your feet. “I was sleepwalking,”

“Sleepwalking? An acquaintance of mine had a son who was sleepwalking. When he asked the gods what to do about it, he was told to slit his throat as long as there was still a chance. A demon lived inside him. A demon that would have precipitated his whole family into ruin,” he explained calmly, stepping closer.

Reflexively, you stumbled back.

„Y-you think I am possessed by a demon? I have been sleepwalking all my life, ever since I was a child but I never hurt a fly, I swear!”

“Demons bring about bad luck, even if they don’t attack,” he continued, as though he were entirely unaffected by your words.

 _No._ What would happen now? Would he kill you too? Slit your throat before you… or whatever he wrongly thought lived inside you, could do him and his tribe any harm? This mustn’t be how it ended! You had survived twelve months, fighting for your life every day anew… and now you would be snuffed for sleepwalking?

“I’m not possessed by anything, I swear. Please, don’t kill me…” You whispered hoarsely, your eyes filling up with tears.

“Did I say I would?”

Confused, you shook your head.

“Get back inside. I want you to sleep in my bed tonight. I guess we’re just gonna have to stop you from sleepwalking to erase suspicions, don’t you agree?”

Agree? Slaves were never asked for their opinions. The Vikings simply didn’t care. So why did he ask you?

You only nodded, unable to mutter _yes_ as he tilted his head to make you return to his house. Biting your lower lip, you obeyed.

If he wanted you to sleep in his bed… would he want to sleep _with_ you as well? Had he just been waiting for an opportunity like this?

You were shivering by the time you crawled under the blankets, both the mattress and the pillows way softer than what you were used to. It was instantly warm as you snuggled up in his bed, positioning yourself like a fetus in the hopes of appearing innocent.

A faint chuckle echoed behind you, your eyes staring into complete darkness as you pricked up your ears. Only seconds after, the mattress shifted, someone strong and muscly slithering under the blankets as well.

Waiting for your clothes to be ripped off, your body being harshly gripped and pulled flush against him, your bare arse pressing against his erection, you shut your eyes tightly. What you dreaded, however, never came.

Instead, you suddenly felt Ragnar’s arm sneak around your middle to have your back rest against his warm chest. You… you felt… secure when his hot breath brushed against your neck, his nose buried in your hair to inhale your scent.

“Sleep now, (Y/N),”

Yes. It could have been worse. You fell asleep with the thought of your name on his lips that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
